Rigardo Salvaje Teufel
Rigardo Salavaje Teufel, or simply Rigardo, is the 55th arrancar of Las Noches and the second fraccion of third Espada, Marques King. Appearance Rigardo has a slightly muscular body with more defined muscles in his arms and legs. He wears the regular arrancar clothing, but his chest is exposed and the sleeves seem to have been ripped off. His hair is jet black and comes down to his neck. His eyes are a deep red, but his pupils are snake like. He has a scar on his neck that runs from the left down to his right shoulder. His hollow hole is located above his pelvis. The remnants of his mask are a large jaw with huge fangs that perfectly cover his entire face under his nose. His aura is crimson red with tinges of black. Personality Rigardo is a man with many traits. His personality can't be described in few words. If he was a human in any way, it would be through his character. He isn't a brute, an intellcutal, a fox, a jokester, or anything like that. Rigardo is a mesh of all those qualities and more. Rigardo, however, is very drawn to battle. He finds challenges amusing and blood-shed breath-taking. However, Rigardo isn't some sort of homicidal maniac, he just likes gauging power and inspiring fear. Rigardo is also determined to achieve his goals, no matter how much he has to scarifice, but he doesn't enjoy sacrificing anything he doesn't need to. Lastly, Rigardo is very free. He doesn't like being too serious because he feels it uses too much of his "life". He is serious on rare occasions. Powers & Abilities High Spritual Power: Even though Rigardo is a fraccion, he possess formidable spritual power, allowing him to effortlessly fire powerful high-speed balas and devastating ceros. Master(1)/Expert(2) Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Rigardo excelleces in hand-to-hand combatant to the point that he rarely ever touches his sword. Literally every inch of his body is a lethal weapon. He is so skilled that he has developed his own techniques. '''Sonido: '''Rigardo is capable of using Sonido in a fairly skilled fashion, regularly incoporating the technique with his fighting style and dodging technique. '''Cero Expert: '''Rigardo is noted for possesing an affinty for ceros, being able to use them in very skillful manners. '''Incredible Hierro: '''A defining quality of Rigardo's is his uncanny strength, even by arrancar standards. He is easily able to punch holes through creatures much larger than him. '''Razor Sharp Claws: '''To compensate for Rigardo's lack of sword skills, his claws are razor sharp. They're so sharp that they can slice through the constructs of Las Noches and rival the cutting power of a zanpakuto. '''Razor Sharp Fangs: '''Rigardo possess fercious fangs that allow him to rip and tear through mostly anything, allowing him to eat practically anything within range of his mouth. 'Cero Pagina Cero (Spanish for "Page Zero"): a black, lance cero with a sort of chaotic ripple-like effect to it. It's a binding, gravity cero with the ability to be double charged. Grand Rey Cero: '(Though he currently can't use it) Rigardo's Grand Rey Cero is simliar to his Pagina expect that it explodes into a huge, wide range cero with double charge capabilties. ' ' 'Zanpakuto El Monstruoso Fábula '''(Spanish for "The Fable of Monsters"): His zanpakuto has a black sheath, a white hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a jaw of fangs closing. '''Ressurreccion: '''The release command is "Abierto" (Spanish for "Open"). When Rigardo says his command his mask opens up to reveal his mouth and then swallows his sword whole. Once he swallows his sword his hair grows down to his shoulders, his muscles grow slightly larger, his mask starts to form around his face until only his eyes are visible. The mask has a grove over the left eye in the same position Rigardo’s red mark would be. Rigardo also grows a reptilian tail and becomes five inches taller. Both his hands become clawed and his legs slightly thinner. White blade-like bone structures protrude from forearms and the end of his tail. '''Ressurreccion Special Abilities: '''Rigardo becomes far more physically powerful and his spiritual power seems to increase without limits. *“Capítulo Uno: Impuro Diamante (Impure Diamond)”:' Rigardo’s body becomes aware of its current threat and rapidly evolves in order to render it harmless. Once Rigardo is attacked he becomes 25% more resistant to damage from that specific form of attack until his opponent(s) are dead (or the fight is over). (Can be used while unreleased.) *'“Capitulo Dos: Bestia del Apocalipsis (Beast of Apocalypse)”:' Rigardo is absorbed with intense killing intent and his very being yearns for the complete annihilation of all who are within his grasp. Every turn, Rigardo’s attacks do 10% more damage to his opponent(s) until they’re all “dealt with”. (Caps at 50%) *'“Capitulo Tres: Espejo de la herejía (Mirror of Heresy)”:' Rigardo learns from his opponents’ attacks and tactics to the point that he can almost copy them, so he does. Rigardo is able to use the last ability to affect him perfectly. The ability, however, will appear corrupt and much more horrid because of Rigardo’s reiatsu. Rigardo can continuously use this ability until he is attacked by another ability. Once Rigardo has gained a new ability, he can no longer use his last one and it stops or dissipates if he was currently using it, but, any effects caused by the ability are stilled applied until they would naturally cancel. Also, even though Rigardo can use the abilities perfectly, they still draw from his stats, so they won’t be as powerful (or weak) as the original user. Stats 1 Fraccion Level- Specialisation: Intellectual Tactician Stats: ATK: 20 DEF: 40 REI: 90 Skills: Zan: 0 HAK: 10 HHO: 15 KID: 10 Perk: Reiryoku Boost Stats 2 Rank: Fraccion Health (Unreleased): 1622 Health (Released): 1622 Attack: 80 Defense: 59 (+17.5 /w Perks) Reiatsu: 70 Reiryoku: 39 Speed: 70 (+44.75 in Resurreccion /w Perks) Zanjutsu: 1 Hakuda: 15 Hoho: 10 Cero: 9 Stat Perks: '''Lightning Defenses (Resurreccion)' Swift Strikes (Passive) Skill Perks: Taijutsu